My Dad, Megatron
by Arguyus
Summary: After escaping from the Stockade with Megatron, Shockwave has come up with an evil schema that involves the capture of Sari Sumdac. But what is this plan and, more importantly, will it work?
1. Chapter 1: Start of a rescue mission

(Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, but I wish I did.)

**Chapter 1: Start of a "rescue" mission**

Megatron was not in what you would call a good mood, in fact he was in a vary bad mood by anyone's standards. For one thing, his recently made arch-nemesis Optimus was now Magnus. For another, he and some choice Decepticons had just escaped the Autobot Stockade. These choice soiders were Shockwave, Lugnut, Blitzwing, Thundercracker, Ramjet, Skywarp, and Slipstream.

There were many other things that were fouling his mood, but the most pressing thing at this moment was that Shockwave had a plan that he had insisted that Megatron should at least listen to...

"Well? Tell me why I had to come to your lab to hear abote this plan of yours?" Megatron asked testily.

"In answer to your question, sir. One of the pices of nonmobiel equipment in my lab is a pivotal part of my plan, and I need your full consent before we go though with it." Shockwave replied.

Now Megatron was curious about what Shockwave had in mind, if it required his full consent before it could begin this was going to be something big. "Well then, get on with it, I don't have all day."

Shockwave then walked over to a lage computer that had two things atached to it that apeard to be helmets, one was transformer sized were as the other was human sized. "This is my Memory Alteration Device, useing this device I can block, add, or change the memory of any human, transformer, or even a mix of both."

Megatron was begining to see were Shockwave was going with this, "You want to use this device to wipe the mind of that Tecno-organic so she is on our side, don't you?"

"Well, that is the proplem. If she has no self idenity her blocked memories will be vary esaly unblocked, but if her new self idenity is ether unlogical or missing key points we would have the same proplem. The same can be said about her aliences, she needs a reason for being with the Decepticons other than fear of being killed." Shockwave explaned.

"So, we need to make her feel like she has been one of us the whole time." Megatron deduced, he was no longer sure were Shockwave was going with this.

"Exactly, we need to make her feel like we are her family and not the Autobots. And we need a personal reason for staying, the reason I need your full consent is because I intend to make her belive you are her father."

"What!?"

Shockwave thought Megatron would have this kind of reaction, "From what my research has uncovered, that wouldn't be entierly false. Besides, it is the only logical reason I can think of, sir"

"What do you mean, what has your research uncovered?" Megatron questioned the cycloptic mech.

The one eyed mech in question walked over to a bank of monitors on one of the walls of his lab before explaning, "I have been looking though all the security cameras in Sumdac Tower, while looking at the images recorded by one camera, one they thought they disabeled, I came across this."

Upon finishing this statment he started playing the video one one of the monitors. Megatron, at first, couldn't tell what he was looking at, but then he could not beleve his optics. The video was showing the equipment in Isacc Sumdac's lab making a fully functioning protoform. Whats more, the machines were being controled by his own apparently subconscious brain.

"So, I made the protoform that became the Sari Sumdac we now have to deal with?" Megatron asked.

Shockwave deactivated the video, "Yes, sir. If it makes you feel better, you can think of this as putting things as they should be instead of kidnapping."

An evil smile formed on Megatron's faceplate, "Get the troops, we have a 'rescue' mission to start."

-O-

AN: Please don't flame me for misspelled words, my spell check was not working right while I was writing this chapter. If you spot a spelling error just inform me and I'll try and fix it. Oh, and... MAHAHAHA! A cliff hanger, on the FIRST chapter. I am SO evil! : )


	2. Chapter 2: She is my daughter after all

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.)**

AN: Don't be to hard on me for any mistakes, one of the reasons I writing this is to improve my writing style.

**Chapter 2: "She is my daughter after all."**

All of the Decepticons were gathered in the room of their new base that served as Shockwave's lab. Their new base was in what appeared to be a blocked off cave on the bottom of Lake Erie, the back door had a similar appearance but was above water just three miles out of the city of Detroit. Most of the Cons were beginning to become restless as they waited for Megatron and Shockwave to begin the mission briefing.

Megatron decided to begin, "Decepticons, we are about to undertake the most ambitious, underhanded, and unorthodox mission that has ever been devised. Shockwave, please bring everyone up to speed."

"Gladly," Shockwave said then continued, "The mission at first sounds deceptively simple, we are going to capture the Techno-organic, Sari Sumdac, and turn her alliance from Autobot to Decepticon."

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" Slipstream inquired, "Last I checked, she wouldn't join our side even if we threaten to torturer her to death."

"I am glad you asked that my dear Slipstream, I intend to use this device of mine right here." Shockwave explained as he indicated toward his MAD (Memory Alteration Device), "This is my Memory Alteration Device, o if you prefer, with this device we can block, add, or alter the memories of any being on Earth or Cybertron."

Blitzwing's faces spun then stopped with his crazy face in control, "I zink I know vhy it has zat acronym, becaze you ar yourself!"

The now proclaimed mad Con didn't say anything in response to Blitzwing's statement, he just glared at the tan and purple mech who was holding his sides as he laughed at his own joke.

"So, we all know there is gona be a cache, there always is, so what are yawl not tellin us?" Asked Thundercracker. Thanks to some head trauma he had experienced in the Stockade, he had gained southern drawl and had lost some of his complete egotistical personality.

"In order for this to work, she needs to have family like relationships among our ranks that are similar to the ones she already has with the Autobots." Shockwave explained, "So, I came up with fake memories that will give us certain places that fill the basic relationship types she needs to have around to make her new mental identity stable."

"Whoa, hold on a nanoclick!" Interjected Skywarp, "You mean your going to hook us up to the thing that is going to wipe that Sari Sumdac's mind cleaner then a blank disk?!"

"Actually, your wrong on two counts, Skywarp." Shockwave corrected, "One, I am not going to wipe her mind, I am going to rearrange her memories. Two, her mind won't blank, in fact, it will have more information in it than it already has."

"I have a question." Stated Ramjet, he wasn't as bad of a pathological lire anymore thanks to that trait having annoyed the guards at the Stockade to no end, "In your earlier statement, you said we had to fill basic relationship types, are you saying we are going to have to at least pretend to befriend her?"

Shockwave nodded his head as he answered, "Yes, but don't worry, it will be easy to do with the fake memories in place."

Megatron then walked over to the MAD and sat on the examining table next to it, "Then lets not wast any more time, Shockwave, begin installing our 'old' memories."

"Of course, lord Megatron." Shockwave bowed before putting the transformer sized helmet on his leaders head, "Just so you know, sir, you will a little disorientated for a short time after this process is complete. Now, think about what memories you might need for this plan to work."

Megatron closed his optics and did so. Soon, the empty spot in his mind was filled with new memories about being the father figure that a younger Sari Sumdac both looked up to and respected. When he opened his optics again, he did feel a little disorientated just like Shockwave said. After he was over his disorientation, he got up then looked at the assembled Decepticons, "Whose next?"

Lugnut, of course, was the first to speak, "I will go next, for the glory of Megatron!"

There were many moments when Megatron would like to tear-out Lugnut's vocal processor, and now was one of those times.

-O-

All of the Cons had got their new memories. They had been preparing in earnest for the "rescue" mission to begin, the preparations included the theft of the proper clothes for Sari's new self, the proper furniture, and memorabilia that would tie reality and lie together.

The Decepticons were gathered in the new recreation room, or rec room, ready for the mission to begin.

"All the preparations are complete, now we are ready to start Sari's new life." Megatron announced.

This announcement was met with enthusiastic cheers from the gathered Decepticons.

"Thundercracker, Skywarp, Ramjet, Shockwave; guard the base and start the MAD, we never know when the Autobots might happen to stumble across our back door." Ordered their leader, "As for the rest of you, your with me. Remember, do whatever you want to with what other Autobots in the area, but don't harm Sari Sumdac." An evil grin appeared on his face as he added, "She is my daughter after all."

-O-

AN: Don't worry, Sari is in the next chapter... or maybe you should worry, considering the circumstances. And please don't forget to post reviews!


	3. Chapter 3: From boring to disastrous

(Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.)

AN: Sorry this took so long, I am starting a new story as well as working on this one and there is a lot going on in the house. Thank you for being patient!

Chapter 3: From boring to disastrous

Sari Sumdac, for the moment, was wishing something would happen, anything.

She and Bumblebee, who was in vehicle mode, were siting in the parking lot outside Burger Bot. The two friends were both bored out of their minds.

Bumblebee decided to be the first to brake the silence, "So, what do you think we should do Sari?"

The techno-organic in question just sighed before answering, "I really don't know, Bee."

"I am beginning to wish I was on monitor duty." The yellow and black mech complained.

"Wow, are you really **that** bored?" Sari asked before she continued, "I'm just at the point of wish something interesting will happen."

The two Autobots shared a quick laugh about that comment. Sari and Bumblebee had known each other for a long time, but they had resonantly been feeling closer to one another than before.

Bee thought now might be a good time to talk about it, just as he was about to say something when his com came to life, "Bumblebee, this is Optimus, do you read?"

_I guess we can talk later_, he thought before answering his leader, "I'm here, Boss Bot. What's the situation?"

"We have detected four Decepticons heading in your direction, I want you and Sari to see what they are up to." Optimus explained.

"I don't know sir, just me and Bee against four Cons? I don't really like those odes." Sari added to the conversation.

"Don't worry Sari, I'm sending Rodimus Prime and Hot Shot as backup." The magnus told her.

"Finally, some action!" Bee cried excitedly.

The image of Optimus took on a stern expression, "You are are not to engage the Decepticons until backup arrives, do I make myself clear?"

Bumblebee was about to confirm, but four Cons landing heavily so they were surrounding him stopped him from saying it. Instead, he asked, "Um, big bot, what if the Cons engage us first?"

Now Optimus was really concerned, "Get out of there! Get out now!"

Sari got out of Bee, armoring-up as she did, before he transformed to robot mode.

It was only then did the two of them noticed the trouble they were truly in, the four Decepticons were Megatron himself, Lugnut, Blitzwing, and Slipstream.

Sari decided to be macho, "What are you doing here Megs? Are you and your clowns here to turn yourself"s in?"

Megatron smiled, never a good sign, "Why no Sari, I'm here to get someone back that belongs with me."

Bumblebee made a mental note about Megatron referring to Sari by name instead of by something along the lines of "filthy organic" like he usually did, "We don't have anyone that belongs to you!"

"Stop spreading your guile, Autobot! You know exactly who I am talking about, I'm here to get my daughter back!" The Decepticon leader shouted in a self-righteous tone.

Sari was worried, she had also noticed that he had referred to her by her real name instead of an insulting nickname, "I don't remember you having a daughter."

Megatron smiled again, "Of coarse you don't, my dear. The Autobots mind-wiped you."

Sari now knew what he was implying, he was implying that **she** was his daughter, "I don't believe a word your saying, Megatron!"

"I didn't expect you to yet." The iron gray mech said, "Shockwave told me you wouldn't until you go though the proper treatment."

Bumblebee decided it was his turn to be macho, "Over my cold offline body!"

Blitzwing had been hoping the Autobot would say that, he lowered his canons then fired his freezing ray at Bee and then used an old pun of his, "Vell, its not exactly offline, but its certainly cold!"

Sari tried to run, but Slipstream grabbed her.

"Decepticons, we have who we came to get back, return to base!" Ordered Megatron.

All the Decepticons transformed to vehicle mode, and of course it was only then that Rodimus and Hot Shot showed up. They were to late, and they knew it. That fact didn't stop them from trying to help. Said help took the form of energy arrows from Rodimus and flame jets from Hot Shot, not a single shot hit home.

"Blast, they got away... hey, were is Sari?" Hot Shot asked as he looked around and didn't see said person.

Rodimus taped the ice cube that had Bumblebee inside, "I'm think our comrade here might know, so start thawing him out Hot Shot."

As the sports car began to melt the ice around Bumblebee, Rodimus looked after the Cons. _I hope Sari is okay_, the prime thought to himself.

-O-

Megatron and his group of Decepticons returned to base. They walked hurriedly through the hallways of their base. It was obvious they were trying to create the impression of urgency. Sari tried to memorize the exact hallways they turned down, but she soon lost track of which halls lead to the way out. They soon entered what Sari guessed was someone's lab.

"Shockwave, we have returned with Sari, is your machine ready to start the treatment?" The Decepticon leader asked, which was vary odd when you consider the fact he usually just demanded for something to be done.

Sari gasped when the cycloptic mech in question came into her field of view, "When your ready, lord Megatron. But we will have to restrain her, for her own safety."

Megatron nodded, "Do it, the sooner we begin the sooner I'll have my daughter back to the way she use to be."

Slipstream put Sari on the table then healed her there wail Shockwave fastened restraints to her arms and legs, but Sari wasn't going to give up without a fight. She tried to brake the restraints and continually moved her head so Shockwave couldn't get the helmet looking thing on her.

The purple one eyed mech grunted in frustration, "I'm sorry sir, we'll have to sedate her to commence treatment."

"Very well, do it." Megatron ordered.

Sari understood what that meant, she was determined to not let Shockwave stick her. Shockwave, however, had a different plan in mind, which was made apparent when he took out a small patch. Something about that patch was more frightening to her than the Decepticon holding it, "what's that?"

"Sedative patch," Shockwave explained as he put said patch on her arm, "The tranquilizer enters naturally though the pores, easily applied and painless."

Sari tried to resist the sudden urge to close her eyes, she really tried. Her eyelids felt as if they had lead bars tied to them, they were getting heavier and heavier. Sari soon fell asleep, the last thought in her conscious mind was that she would no longer be herself ween she woke up.

"Good, now we can begin." Shockwave stated as he put the helmet on the sleeping girl's head.

Megatron faked a concerned and demanding tone that would put the greatest actor to shame,"Then begin already."

"Don't worry sir, the helmet is soundproof." Said Shockwave as he began pressing buttons on the MAD's keyboard.

Megatron sighed in relief, "I am unsure if I will be capable of keeping up this charade."

"It might get easier when Sari acts like she does in our manufactured memories." Ramjet offered.

Thundercracker nodded in agreement, "He does have a point ya know, she gives you the respect you deserve then."

"You two might be right, for once." Megatron stated.

"Ah ha!" Interrupted Shockwave, "Just as I suspected, one pivotal point in her life that predetermined who she would become, time for me to work my technological magic."

The purple mech's hands were a blur over the keyboard. He was now in his element, his domain. _Edit this, revise that, rearrange some of those, and add some of these_, Shockwave thought as he went about his work. This was going better than he had thought it would, soon the Decepticons would have all the Allspark power they could ever need.

"We better get back in character, I'm almost finished here." Advised Shockwave as he got closer to completing his task.

Everyone in the room put on their best concerned face, they also put the earth's best actors to shame in the process. Shockwave then hit the enter button on his keyboard. The changes he made were now loading into Sari's head, and were being excepted by her unconscious brain. The loading bar on the MAD's screen was almost full, so far so good. Then the word on the bar changed, to complete.

"The treatment is done, I'll administer the stimulant." Shockwave said as he applied a patch similar to the first.

Sari's eyes began to open. At first, all she could see was a kaleidoscope of colors. The colors then began to settle into basic shapes, the figures before her were becoming clearer and clearer.

Then Sari did two things she would normally never do. First, she smiled at the Decepticons that were looking down at her. Then, she looked straight at Megatron and said, "Hey dad."

-O-

AN: Oh noes, Shockwave's plan worked! Oh well, it's a more interesting story this way. Please don't forget to wright those reviews!


	4. Chapter 4: Just the way things were, not

(Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any other copyrighted material you may encounter.)

AN: A guest asked me a really good question. So, if this person is reading this, your about to find out the answerer.

**Chapter 4: Just the way things were, not**

Sari saw her dad, not that fool Issac Sumdac, looking down at her with a concerned look on his face. The other guys were there as well, including her best friend Blitzwing. She decided she better say something, "Hey dad."

The concern on all their faces melted into relief as soon as she said this.

"Now Shockwave, can you please take these restraints off, their chaffing my wrists." Sari asked, curse those stupid Autobots.

"Of coarse, my lady." Shockwave said as he began unlocking the cuffs on her arms and legs.

Sari cringed at the use of that title, "I know it's a traditional title, but how many times do I have to remind you that I don't like to be referred to by that particular title?"

The cycloptic mech blinked, he had forgotten that fact already, "Sorry, it won't happen again, mam."

The ex-Autobot sat up and began rubbing her wrists, "That's better, let me tell you it's good to be back to normal, those Autobots turned me into a real wuss."

"Not only zat, zay vrily made you look like an orange Popsicle!" Blitzwing added trying not to laugh.

Sari looked down at herself in disgust, he was right, "I know, I'm putting these things in the disintegrator as soon I get to my room."

Megatron finally spoke, "What ever your waring, it's good to have you back."

"Thanks dad." Sari said. Sari then let out a big yawn, why was she so tired?

Shockwave then looked her way, "Just so you know, the treatment is vary mentally exhausting, you should probably get some sleep."

Sari nodded, Sleeping sounded like a good idea. She looked at Blitzwing, this was a new base after all, "Can you show me where my room is?"

Blitzwing's face spun to the icy one, "Allvright, just follow me."

As Sari followed Blitzwing out of the room, she turned around and said, "Night everyone!"

As he watched her exit the room, Megatron had a sudden revelation. Sari was acting like he would expect a child of his would act, like the way he had hoped his own child would act... if the Autobots had not killed both the sparkling and his mother.

Shockwave noticed the look on his leader's face, "I made it so she would act like that, I thought it would make things easier for you if she acted like the child you always wanted but never got."

"So, after all these stellar cycles, I finally get to raise a child and give the care that I never got the chance to give to my own son to someone." The steal gray mech said as he just stood there. He finally has the chance to redeem himself for not being able to defend his family, to be a father like he had always wanted to be.

-O-

Blitzwing lead her to a human sized door next to the door to Megatron's quarters. The halls of the new base were actually rather straight foreword, she knew it would be easy to get use-to this new base.

"I'm sorry zat not all of ze furniture are ze ones from your original room, but I'm sure you understand vhy." The three faced mech explained.

"Ya, the Autobots really trashed it, I'm surprised that you guys were able to recover anything from that place." Sari stated as she walked over to her quarters' door.

"Vell, I did manage to recover zis." Blitzwing said as he reached into the subspace on his back, when he took his hand out he was holding something. He opened his servos to reveal a small, beat-up, black cat stuffed animal.

Sari gasped, then she slowly reached out and touched it, "The present you got me for the first birthday that I spent with you guys, you found it in that mess."

"Zat's vhat good friends are for, vright?" Blitzwing asked as a smile began to spread across his currently blue face.

Sari grabbed the mech's leg, it was the closest thing to a hug that was physically possible, "Thank you Blitz, you don't know how much this means to me."

Blitzwing put his hand around her, it was the closest to a hug he could get without crushing her. Now that he thought about it, perhaps it wouldn't be vary hard for him to play his part as Sari's best friend.

They soon relinquished their gasps on each other, then Sari bid Blitzwing goodnight before going into her room. She looked around her new room. It was a basic rectangular shape if you didn't count the bathroom as part of the same room, the walls were a light purple were as everything else was ether a dark purple, a blood red, A dark wood brown, or black.

She walked across the blood red carpet to a mahogany wardrobe and opened the deep brown doors, Sari smiled upon seeing cloths like the ones she use to ware. The cloths in question were a black short sleeve T-shirt with a white skull and cross bones on it, black form fitting nylon pants, and a royal purple and fire red striped skirt. She wanted to put those clothes on, but they were never comfortable to sleep in. So she changed into her night cloths, which were a black silk night gown and a pare of dark purple silk pants.

She then went over to her king sized mahogany four poster bed, and, with a sigh, flopped onto the blood red Egyptian cotton sheets. She quickly fell into a deep sleep.

-O-

Most of the Autobots had been up all night, including Ratchet. He had noticed some strange robberies that he expected were more than a coincidence. He had been taking a closer look into them, despite Arcee telling him he should get some sleep so his processor would be able to work at full gear.

He heard the door opening, Ratchet tuned around expecting to see an annoyed Arcee, he had promised to get some rest later. He was glade to see it was Optimus and not the pink femme.

"What has your research uncovered Ratchet?" The magnus asked.

"Not much," Ratchet said, "The Cons are definitely the ones behind those robberies, but I can not for the life of me figure out why they would steal this stuff."

Optimus had a thoughtful look on his face, "What exactly did they steal?"

Ratchet looked back to the list on the screen in-front of him, "A king sized mahogany four poster bed, a Victorian style mahogany wardrobe, a king sized memory foam mattress, Egyptian cotton bedsheets, two mahogany end tables, clothes, and other things like that."

It was then that a sudden thought hit Optimus, "Ratchet, didn't you tell me that Shockwave was once the most awarded scientist in neural research?"

"Yes."

"And, didn't you tell me that he once proposed a machine that could alter someones memories?"

"Yes, but he never got permission from the Counsel." Ratchet confirmed, then his mind began to connect the dots. The only reason that Shockwave had never made the machine was that the Counsel had forbidden it, but he doesn't need their permission now that he is a Decepticon. Add the fact that he now has had plenty of time, "Do you think..."

"He built the machine, and has now used it on Sari." Optimus finished the sentence for Ratchet.

-O-

AN: Wow, it took me a long time to wright this. It probably has something to do with the fact I finished the first chapter of my new story before I finished this, and that I have started writing a third story. (If you are wondering why you can't find my new story, It is because it won't show-up on the search for some reason.) Please don't forget to wright those reviews!


	5. Chapter 5: New Recruit, Old Enemy

(Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any other copyrighted material you may encounter.)

AN: If you like this story, you may also like my other story, which is called The Story of Vrox.

**Chapter 5: New Recruit, Old Enemy**

It was fifteen minuets before midnight. A small blue figure made his way though the corrodes of the Decepticon base, his red visor glowing with determination. He knew Megatron was here, he knew he would soon be a true Decepticon. He entered the recreation room, all optics were soon turned his way. Megatron was now right in front of him, the tall gray mech was looking strait down at him.

The diminutive blue mech got on one knee and bowed, "Soundwave reporting for duty, lord Megatron."

Megatron looked at Soundwave, a being he had helped to create, "It is good to see that you have finally decided to join us, you were made to be a Decepticon after all."

The other Cons were confused by this, it was a vary unusual situation after all. A action figure sized mech just walks into the base and claims loyalty to Megatron, and their leader acts like he has been expecting this midget. None of the other Decepticons knew about the fact that Megatron had helped make this toy sized terror.

"Shockwave," Megatron called, "I want you to help Soundwave make a body befitting of his new Decepticon allegiances."

Shockwave bowed to show that he would do as he had been commanded.

Just as Soundwave began to follow the purple scientist, Megatron cleared his vocal tubes to indicant that he wanted to tell Soundwave something, the small mech turned to show that he had heard his leader and was waiting for Megatron to tell him whatever information that needed to be imparted.

"When you have your new body I will brief you about the parameters of the current mission." The Decepticon leader informed Soundwave.

Soundwave bowed before he left the room.

-O-

It had taken two hours for Shockwave and Soundwave to finish his new body, it looked exactly like the other two bodies he had made for himself in the past. The now substantially taller blue mech walked into Megatron's quarters. It was surprisingly empty in Megatron's quarters, the furniture was minimal, the walls were the color of the metal they were made of, and the ceiling light was the basic model that was used throughout the base.

Soundwave just cataloged this information as unimportant, he could care less about his leader's choose of décor. Megatron was siting behind his desk, he motioned for Soundwave to sit in the chair in-front of him.

When Soundwave sat down Megatron began the briefing, "The parameters of the mission that is currently in progress are unlike any in the missions that we have ever done before or will ever do. The purpose of this mission is to acquire an unlimited source of Allspark energy, That source being the Tecno-organic, Sari Sumdac."

"May I inquire about the method that is being used to accomplish this mission?" Soundwave asked in his monotone voice.

"Of course. Because we could not completely erase her memories without her becoming mentally unstable, we are acting as if we were her family." Megatron explained.

Soundwave processed this new information, the reasoning behind this strategy was quite obvious. Since you could only bock or change existing memories, you need new but similar memories to safeguard against recall. The only bad thing he could think of was his, shall we say, less than friendly relationship with Sari. This being the case, he voiced this concern, "It is unfortunate that I have bad relations with her, it may be difficult for her to overcome that fact."

Soundwave did have a good point and Megatron knew it, "I'm sure we can get her to get over your first encounters."

The blue mech nodded in response, nothing needed to be said.

"Now," Megatron began, "I believe you should be informed about the rolls that each of us play in this deception..."

-O-

Sari woke-up slowly, she had never been a morning person. She rolled off the bed and put on the fire red slippers that were always there every morning. She looked at the clock on the left hand end table, it said that the time was 6:31. The Tecno-organic girl walked into her bathroom to begin her preperation for the day.

These preperations included showering, washing her face, and combing her hair. Sari was disgusted that the Autobots made it so she would have short hair, and wear it in just it's natural color. Not that she didn't like her red hair, it just needed extra color to standout. So, she began the process of dyeing her hair. The lowest part of her hair she dyed black so that, as you looked up, the black faded to the red her hair normally was. She also gave herself some purple highlights.

She was now content with the image she saw in the reflection, mostly.

-O-

Sari walked into the rec room looking more like the way she remembered herself looking. The others were already awake and going about their daily routine, except Megatron and a blue mech that hadn't been here last night, but she knew the mech all to well.

"Dad, what is Soundwave doing here?" Sari asked as she gave Soundwave a glare that could vary well bore a hole though his head.

"Soundwave is now officially a true Decepticon, and he has something to tell you." Megatron explained.

Soundwave bent down closer to her level, then he began to speak in his monotone voice, "I am sorry for trying to destroy you, if I had known you were Megatron's daughter I would never have done so, can you forgive me for this grievous trespass?"

Sari thought about it, the first time he had tried to kill her he was a bit of a rogue, the second time was when she was under the Autobots mind-wipe. Now that she thought about it, she couldn't really blame him for trying to kill her, "Alright, I'll let you off the hook this time, but if you try to kill me again you'll find that your head has been vaporized."

It would have been impossible for Soundwave to not notice that Sari's aggression level was a lot higher than it was when she was with the Autobots, "Do not worry, I will not soon forget that."

The com screen began to beep at that moment. At that same moment, Laserbeak and Ratbat flew into the room followed by a new minion. This new minion looked like a black robotic jaguar with speaker drivers on his shoulders and hips.

"Um, Soundwave, who's the new guy?" Sari asked as the jaguar walked over to her.

"His name is Ravage, I created him for the purpose of amplifying my sonic attack." Soundwave explained as Ravage sat down right in-front of the girl.

Sari tentatively reached out and began to scratch the metallic jaguar behind his ear piece, the result of this was that he began to purr. She started to giggle as Ravage began to nuzzle her hand, "He is a sweat kitty isn't he."

Megatron turned away from the com screen and announced, "Decepticons, team Chaar is coming to supply backup, they will be here at noon today."

Team Chaar, Sari had never heard about them before, she only knew the Cons that were on earth and that there were others out in the galaxy. Sari cast an inquisitive look at Blitzwing before she asked the obvious question, "Who are team Chaar?"

Blitz, who already had his blue face in control, answered, "Team Chaar is an elite team of Decepticons including Oil Slick, Spittor, Cyclonus, Blackout, and zer team leader Strika."

"Oh," Sari said, then a new question came to her mind, "Wait, isn't Strika a femme name?"

Blitzwing nodded in confirmation, "Yes, she is one of few highly promoted femmes in ze Decepticon ranks. In my mind, zat just speaks about vwhat a woman can do vwhen she puts her mind to it."

"Oh really?" Sari asked with a skeptical look on her face, then added, "Is that true, or are you just saying that so I won't try to beat you for your real opinion?"

The tan and purple mech's crazy face spun into control, "You may never know."

The Techno-Organic girl punched his leg playfully, "Alright then big guy, then let's just help get things ready for them to get here."

As Sari and Blitzwing walked to the quarters hall, Megatron was debating how he should tell the members of team Chaar about this deception. He believed that only three of five members would be able to keep this secret, Strika because of her loyalty, Oil Slick because of his secretive nature, and Cyclonus because he simply didn't care about this kind of thing. An idea came to him, what if he just didn't tell them. It just might work, if he didn't tell them that Sari wasn't really his daughter he wouldn't have to worry about Spittor or Blackout accidentally spilling the beans, as humans put it.

-O-

It was 12:10, Megatron was waiting for Strika's team to arrive though the underwater entrance. They had landed their ship a few miles away from the base so that the Autobots wouldn't be able to find the base by trying to track their ship, if the Autobots had even noticed.

Just then, team Chaar emerged from the water. They all bowed before their leader.

"It has been a long time since we last fought side by side Strika." Megatron commented.

Strika looked up to her leader before she responded, "I would like to believe it has been far to long since then."

Megatron nodded, it probably had been to long. He motioned for them to stand, "Some things have transpired as of late, things I believe you all should know."

As he informed the members of team Chaar he knew they would be surprised by the false "facts" he was telling them. He could see the shock in their eyes, except for Cyclonus, who looked as if he knew the truth. Once Megatron was finished, four of the five Decepticons were thoroughly bewildered. Most Cons didn't think of their leader as a fatherly figure, but it seems that he adapted to it rather quickly.

Strika was, as normal, the first to respond, "Since this be the case, I pledge my loyalty to her as I do for you."

"Good," Megatron stated, then he continued, "Now, let us go to the main room so you may have a proper face-to-face introduction."

The members of team Chaar followed the steal gray mech to the rec room. Unfortunately for one of them, Megatron had forgotten to tell them that they should not annoy Sari, one of the five Cons was going to accidentally do so and find out why you shouldn't.

-O-

"What! You mean Sari has been mind-wiped?!" Bumblebee half shouted.

Despite the fact that Bumblebee was the only one of the Autobots to vocalize it, all of them were extremely worried, including Sentinel.

"We aren't a hundred percent sure if that is the case, but it seems to be the best assumption of their motivation at this point." Ratchet explained, he was trying vary hard to keep a level head and could tell that most of the others were doing the same.

Right now, Sentinel was on the verge of panic. It wasn't because he liked Sari, in honesty, he could hardly stand her. It was because of her power, and what the Decepticons could do with that sort of power. They could all be vary well doomed right now, and he was to important to die now.

Jazz was the first to say what they were all thinking, "We can't just let the Cons do what ever they want to her, we have to find her!"

Optimus took command, "Jazz is right, we'll divide into teams and scour the city and surrounding area. Blurr, since your still recovering from Sari repairing you, you are assigned to the duty of communications officer."

" ?BecauseI'llgettoitonthedouble!" Blurr confirmed, asked, and stated in his fast paced way of talking.

"I do," Optimus said, "Get me a link to Sari's father, he needs to know about this."

As Sentinel was about to leave, Optimus looked his way, "Sentinel, your going to be working with Captain Fanzone."

The blue former prime, he had been demoted because of a political fiasco, turned toward his old friend with a look of horror in his eyes, "Pleas tell me your joking, pleas?"

The magnus sighed, "I know how much you dislike humans and other organics, but we need all the help we can get, and you need to work with someone who knows the streets of Detroit."

Despite how much he disliked it, Sentinel knew he had to do as he was ordered. _Why does the universe seem to hate me?_ He thought to himself.

-O-

Sari was in a bit of a bad mood, and Blitzwing knew exactly why. Even if he hadn't, her complaining would quickly have answerer why.

"I can't believe that Blackout is such a jerk!" The Techno-Organic girl fumed, she had been doing so for almost half an hour.

Blitzwing knew she would keep doing this unless something was done, or suggested, "Perhaps he jest needs a good, 'trip'."

This suggestion put a devious smile on Sari's face, now blitz was talking, "No, it jest isn't enough to fill retribution. Now, let's see, what does someone as bad as him deserve..."

She thought for a bit, going though her mental inventory of pranks. Over night makeover, no, she didn't think she could stay awake that long; paint cannon, no, to over-the-top; sticky bed, no, to hard to do; free pie, no, jest not enough... then a thought hit her, take that prank up another notch.

"Hey, Blitz." She said to get has attention.

The tone of her voice was all to familiar to the tan triple-changer, "Vwhat?"

"Do you remember that prank we pulled on Starscream back when he was trying to kill dad?" She asked almost innocently.

Even though it had never really happened, he remembered it vary well, "Yes, vwhat about it?"

"I think Blackout deserves that prank, only taken up a notch." She stated vary clearly.

Blitzwing was curious, so he voiced his curiosity, "And jest how do you take that prank up a notch?"

The smile that was now on Sari's face would even make Megatron nervous, it looked that evil, "Have you ever heard of Baked Alaska?"

-O-

AN: It is hard for me to believe it took me this long to wright this, until I consider the fact that I have been vary busy. I mean, I am writing four stories for FanFiction including this one, my family might be moving soon, my dad has over a dozen computers he wants me to load an operating system onto, and I still have school work to do. So, don't expect me to always put out a new chapter every month, sorry about that. (P.S. I don't mean for every chapter to end in a cliffhanger, it's jest the way it works out.)


	6. Attention Readers!

(Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any other copyrighted material you may encounter.)

**Attention Readers! This story is now up for adoption. Its not that I don't like it, I just don't know what to do with it. Unlike my other stories which have a set series of events, this one is really a compilation of the misadventures Sari has with the Decepticons. If you want to adopt this story, PM me so I can see your profile and give you some important information. Now, here is what I have written of chapter 6, enjoy and good luck to whomever I give this story to.**

Chapter 6: Birth Day and Baked Alaska

Blackout woke, this was going to be his first full planetary rotation on Earth. But, to him, it was just another day. After his morning preparations, he went over to his room's door. He pressed the open button, and the door didn't respond. The large Con should have known something was off right then and there, but he never had been the smartest mech around. He simply pressed the button harder, the door yielded to this input. Blackout thought that he was going to report this bug to whoever did the maintenance around this place, until...

**SPLAT!**

Something was now splattered all over his face, some of it was solid while the rest was slimy. Then he hear what sounded like a flamethrower starting, a sudden burst of heat from the general area of the sound confirmed this. Blackout could not care less about that. As far as he was concerned, he was under attack. He did the first thing that came to his mind, run. Unfortunately for him, he was running in the direction of the rec room.

All of the other Decepticons were already awake, Blackout was a late riser. None of them knew what was about to happen, except two. Blitzwing was sitting on the concrete couch pretending to be surfing the channels for something interesting to watch. Sari was sitting next to Blitz and scratching the plating behind Ravage's ear, who was snuggling her.

The sound of heavy foot steps caught the attention of most of the assembled Cons. It was then that the unfortunate Blackout ran into the room, tripped, and landed face up so that everyone could see the concoction on his face. It wasn't the time to start laughing yet, but both Sari and Blitz were having a hard time not doing so.

Oil Slick was the first one to ask the question the two pranksters were waiting for, "What exactly is that stuff on his face?"

"Its called Baked Alaska," The giggling teenage girl explained, "Its my little gift to him for getting on my nerves."

Blitzwing and Sari started laughing almost simultaneously, and were soon joined by a third person. Skywarp couldn't help but join in the fun, he had changed from a complete cowered into a foolhardy prankster during his stay in the stockade.

Strika simply gave her leader a confused look, which prompted Megatron to explain, "My daughter has a, unique, style of punishing people for getting her upset."

All but two Cons were staring at poor Blackout as he now tried to get Sari's little "gift" off his face, those two Cons were Shockwave and Soundwave. They had been talking about something before this interruption, they now were back on the subject. The subject of their conversation was what they should give Sari on her birth day, Megatron had ordered that they would celebrate this date.

Both scientists knew from their web searches on the subject that it was normal for all individuals in attendance to bring at least one gift for whomever the party was for. Nether of them had any idea what they were going to give her, and now they somewhat feared that there might be retribution if they didn't get her anything. Knowing Sari, she would like something sentimental. The only problem was, they were logic oriented, they don't do sentimental. Their thing is practical, and there is no guaranty that she would like something practical.

As Soundwave was trying to think of a solution to their problem, he look at Sari sitting on the couch. If one didn't know better, one would think that Ravage was her cat. It was this sight that set off the emotion simulation chip that he had installed into his new body, he had installed it to test the logic of having emotions. The humor protocol sent this quip though his processor, _I might as well make Sari her own Ravage_.

That was it! So he voiced this revelation, "Why don't we make her something practical yet sentimental?"

"What?" His fellow scientist asked as Soundwave's question brought him out of his own thoughts.

The boxy blue mech indicated toward where Sari sat on the couch, "The answer to our dilemma has been literally sitting in front of us this whole time."

Realization came over the purple cycloptic only glowing red optic, "We make Sari her own cyber-pet with practical purposes that will also be considered sentimental."

The two scientists walked toward the base's lab while discussing ideas for what to make their new project look like.

-O-


End file.
